Pokemon Adventures: Galactic Confrontation
by Dante the Demon Hunter
Summary: Based on the manga. The 10 dex holders got new members just in time to fight a new menace that treatens not only the Sinnoh region, but the whole world. Please RxR
1. Showndown at the Lake: VS Golbat & Zubat

_Hi everybody!_

_This is my first fic... or at least the first that I ever published. __Before you start reading this, there are somethings that I think you should to know:_

_First of all, this fanfic is based on the story from Pokemon Platinum, but I'm making a few mayor changes on the story line, that you will see as the fic develops._

_Second, I made changes to the look and personality of the female character of the series since she will be the protagonist of the fic, also I modified the personality of the rival._

_Third thing, This story includes characters from Pokemon Adventure (the manga series) but I'm gonna do my best to keep the spoilers at minimum._

_****__This is the version 2.0 of this chapter, with some improvements made by Poka, who accepted to become the beta-reader of this fic. _  


_Now after that long and kind of unnecesary introduction, it's time for the all mighty_

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own any rights of the characters and places that appear on this fic, except for my OC. This work is just mere fun, no business._

_

* * *

_

_It was a lovely night in the entire Sinnoh region, especially north of Sunyshore City. It was during this season that the Pokémon League was on._

_At the Pokémon Stadium, the crowd was very excited, after a week of fierce and exciting battles, each better than the last; the league had reached its final battle - the battle for the Champion's title._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment has arrived!" a male voice rang out through the stadium's speakers. "We have witnessed the results of the effort and training that the challenger made during this time, but it will be enough to beat our actual champion?" the commentator yelled, excitement evident in his voice. The crowd roared in with anticipation, supporting the challenger, while others were screaming the champion's name._

_The noise level increased exponentially when the stadium's lights gathered, pointing at the gate where a girl arrived on the field._

_"Well without further wait, Ladies and Gentlemen, in the blue corner, from Celestic Town, please receive our champion... the always lovely Cynthia!" said the announcer introducing the lady that just arrived. She was smiling and greeting all her fans and supporters in the crowd, appearing to be very excited about the battle after seeing the past performances of the challenger._

_"And in the red corner, from Twinleaf Town, a trainer that really surprised us during her past challenges, let's welcome the challenger.... Andrea!" continued the announcer with the presentations, as this time, a younger girl arrived to the field, a light blush appeared on her cheeks as she saw the people in the crowd cheering her and screaming her name, she hated to admit it but she was getting quite nervous._

_"You seem to be quite impressed with the crowd, right?" the blonde lady spoke for the first time, a tender smile on her face._

_"Y-yeah, it's my first time being in front of so many people" the young girl answered shyly, her blush deepening._

_"I know it could sound kind of harsh but, please, don't mind the crowd or the results." said Cynthia keeping the smile on her face. "After all, if the two of us have fun during the battle, I'm sure that the public is going to enjoy the match." concluded the champion._

_"Wow, she is so sweet, even if I'm here as a challenger she still gives me advice." Andrea thought to herself with a smile. "Ok, me and my friends are going to give our best to make this battle an enjoyable match for all the people here, including us!" the pink haired girl said, showing more confidence than before._

_"I'm glad to hear you say that, now if you are ready... Let's begin this! Go Lucario!"said the champion, throwing a pokéball onto her side of the field. A flash of white erupted from the pokéball, revealing the blue dog-like pokémon._

_"Incredible, just by looking it you can tell her pokémon is very strong." thought the young challenger as she reached a pokéball on her waist, but when she was about to throw it, a loud crashing sound was heard all around the stadium._

"DAMN IT DUKE!" The girl yelled angrily. "I was having a really good dream and you ruined it!"

The boy standing beside her bed scratched his head, not really paying attention. "Yeah, whatever," Duke replied, still oblivious to her ranting. "Anyway Andrea, get dressed quickly we have an important thing to do, I'll see you outside!" concluded the boy, bolting down the stairs . Andrea still was half asleep, she had to get used to the fact that her friend always seemed to be in a hurry, and she didn't even get worried when, as usual, she heard her friend falling down the stairs.

"That's what you get for wake me up!" She grinned playfully.

After all this uproar, Andrea got out of her bead and quickly made her way to her drawer, she took her time to get ready, she usually wasn't like that, but she did that every time Duke was waiting for her, just to annoy him. After about half an hour later, she went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Good morning sweetie!" said a female voice that was coming from the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" the pink haired girl answered happily. "And good morning to you too Weavi." Andrea cooed. The black cat-like pokémon was her mother's very first pokémon, so both of them considered him a member of her family. Weavi quickly jumped and hugged the girl, and she just petted him in the head, they seem like a little brother hugging his loved big sister.

"So Andrea, Duke told me that you are going on a 'super secret mission'." her mom said, letting out a little giggle.

"Really? Well he just appeared in my room, told me to get dressed, and then mumbled something about an important thing to do. Sometimes I wonder why I keep listening to him." said Andrea as she served a bowl of food for Weavi. "Here you go pal! Make sure to eat everything ok?" The Weavil just nodded and began to eat.

"Don't be so harsh on him Andrea, Duke is a good boy, he's just.... well how can I say it? He's just a little hyperactive, that's all." her mother replied, laughing nervously. "Anyway sweetie, just remember to keep yourselves out of the tall grass, since neither of you have pokémon to protect you it could be dangerous." she concluded.

"Don't worry mom, we will be fine." answered the girl "Well I better go out Duke will scold me if I take any longer." said the girl laughing while she went outside.

"Sorry to make you wait Duke, I was having breakfast so I lost track of time." said the girl apologizing to her friend, who seemed to be searching the sky for something.

"You sure are slow Andrea, do you realize how much time you made me wa..." the boy left the sentence unfinished.

When he turned his face to see his friend, he was astonished with how beautiful she looked. Andrea was wearing a baby blue tank top and a white skirt that reached half of their thighs and a pair of long white boots. As usual, she had her pink hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Is there something wrong Duke?" asked the clueless girl to his friend, the guy limited himself to said no with his head, he didn't want to take away the look from his friend. As for Andrea a light blush was starting to appear on her cheeks thanks to the look on Duke's face. "A-Anyway, what was that 'important thing' that you mentioned earlier?" Andrea asked, looking away to hide her blush.

"Oh y-yeah that's right." Duke stuttered, his deep blush still evident. "Ok listen carefully, we are going to Lake Verity to get a legendary pokémon for ourselves" the blond kid explained as if he was talking to a child. "Now let's move!" he finished, bolting towards the town's exit.

He was serious about catching a legendary pokémon and from the look on his face, nothing could stop him.

"Hey Duke, wait a second! I don't think that's a good idea!" yelled the pink haired girl, but as usual Duke wasn't paying attention, and the only thing left to do was to chase him. Andrea just face-palmed. "Why I keep listening to him?" she thought as she ran after her friend.

After a few minutes of running, the kids were standing at Lake Verity's entrance, they were both tired but the idea of catching a legendary pokémon kept Duke excited.

"Duke, wait, please!" said the very exhausted the young girl. "First of all, how are we going to capture the legendary pokémon if we don't have a…" Andrea started, but was interrupted when a large explosion was heard from within the lake.

"Andrea let's go! Someone is trying to steal our legendary pokémon!" said Duke running toward the lake.

"Why do I bother in trying to convince him?" Annoyed, she stood up and once again ran after her friend.

Inside the lake, there was a group of green haired guys, who were dressed with a really weird outfit, kinda like a space suit.

A flock of 6 Zubats and Golbats hovered by their side. Next to them it was a strange container and a large ship, beside which an old man was tied up as a hostage. Beside the kids, a brown briefcase was lying opened on the grass, inside briefcase were 2 pokéballs. When they saw the scene, the kids immediately grabbed the briefcase and hide in the nearest bushes, and continued to see the scene. Suddenly a trio of rampaging Gyarados emerged from the lake and began to attack the green haired guys, but they defeated the wild pokémons really quick.

"These guys are really strong Duke, we should better go back and look for someone's help." Andrea said, scared, but Duke just ignored her, the attitude of those strangers was getting on his nerves. So without thinking, he grabbed a pokéball from the briefcase and went out of his hideout to battle those guys.

"Who do you think you are coming to this lake and causing all this ruckus?" said very angry the blond kid, the strange men just began to laugh, something that annoyed Duke further.

"Hey kiddo, this is none of your business, so just go home with your mommy." one of the gruntssaid, while the other began to laugh. Duke just clenched his fists, and immediately threw the pokéball on his left hand. From the pokéball a red chimp appeared, he seemed eager to fight.

The grunts burst out laughing at the scene. "Oh god, you are dumber than you look. You asked for it boy, Golbat use Wing Attack!" one bat pokémon screeched and struck the chimchar.

"Duke watch out!" yelled Andrea while getting out of her hideout. Without noticing it a Golbat sneaked behind the pink haired girl and immediately charged against her. When she heard the cry of the bat pokémon she covered her face, preparing for the impact. However, when none came, she uncovered her eyes, a big look of surprise appeared on her face as she saw the bat pokémon being pressed against the floor by a green dinosaur-like pokémon.

"Great job Tyranitar!" said a young male voice, praising the abilities of his pokémon "Are you okay young lady?" The trainer asked Andrea, as he extended his arm an offered his help to stand up. Andrea was in a shock after the attempt of those thugs to attack her so without thinking she embraced the stranger and began to cry. The trainer just hugged her back and limited himself to whisper that everything was ok and there was nothing to worry about.

"Well we sure have a lovely couple here." said one of the grunts, but the trainer made no reaction, something that annoyed the grunt. "Zubat, Golbat use Poison Fang!" ordered the grunt. The flying types charged forward, mouth wide as he prepared the devastating attack. Andrea just grabbed the young boy arm; the trainer just smiled and told Andrea to stand beside him. And so she did it.

"Don't worry missy, this is a piece of cake." said the trainer, Andrea just looked at the crimson eyes of the stranger and for some reason she felt very relaxed. "Hey you the guy with the Chimchar! Go and help the old man over there. Tyranitar, let's give them a warm welcome, use your Fire Fang!" the trainer called to his pokemon. Duke just grinned and did what the boy told him while the rock pokémon charged against the flock of bat pokémon, while some flames appeared on his mouth, when the attack collided with his targets a big explosion occurred followed by a big cloud of dust. When they recovered the visibility of the battlefield, Andrea and the strange trainer saw, Tyranitar standing without a single scratch and surrounded by 3 knocked out enemies, and 1 that was barely able to keep flying.

"It seems that we found a tough one, right Tyranitar?" The pokémon just grinned and got ready for the next command. "Finish him with Giga Impact!" the trainer cried as Tyranitar ran towards the remaining Golbat who had a confused look on his face. Suddenly Tyranitar was surrounded with a yellow-orange energy and purple energy sphere. This time, when the attack collided with his target, a larger explosion occurred but like the previous time, Tyranitar resulted uninjured and Golbat was knocked out.

"That's four of four, and in a record time if I may add." the trainer praised the talent of his pokémon while he petted him. Andrea just look at the trainer and his pokémon. Her cheeks grew red.

Meanwhile Duke and Chimchar surprisingly defeated the remaining Zubat, and rescued the old man, destroying the strange container during the battle.

"Damn, our plans have been foiled by those kids. Team Galactic it's time to retreat!" said one of the grunts as he jumped into the ship.

"Don't feel so comfy, we are going to have our revenge!" said the other two while making his escape.

When they make sure that the self called 'Team Galactic' was gone, Andrea closed the briefcase and took him with her. She walked accompanied by the strange trainer so she decided to start a little conversation.

"I want to thank you for save me." said Andrea, bowing nervously in front of her saviour -And sorry if I bothered you with the crying and the hugging…" conclude the young girl with his face as red as the eyes of the unknown trainer.

"There's no need to thank to me, all the work was done by Tyranitar, so he's the real hero in here, and..." said this time, making a long pause, the trainer noticed the blush on the face of Andrea and turned his face away as he was also blushing by the last comment of the pink haired girl. Tyranitar noticed the reaction of his trainer and just laughed. "You were scared so I think it was normal to hug onto something." concluded with a blush similar to Andrea's.

"If that's the case, then thank you very much Mr. Tyni." said Andrea with a little giggle, Tyranitar and his trainer just smiled at the girl. Both of them kept walking and chatting until they finally met with Duke and the old man, and by the look of the scene, Duke was getting scolded by the old man.

"Can you explain me who gave you permission to use one of MY pokémon?" asked the old man in a serious tone of voice.

"I told you I'm sorry gramps, besides it's not like Chimchar is hurt or anything, right Chimchar?" the blond kid said, turning to the said fire monkey. Chimchar nodded showing that he was completely unharmed after the match. "Oh Andrea, are you ok? Sorry for not help you, I was busy teaching those guys a lesson. Concluded the boy without realizing the meaning of what he said.

"No problem, he and Tyni were the ones that saved me." said the girl pointing the trainer and his pokémon, as she turned to try to hide her sadness "Why he didn't come to help, aren't we supposed to be friends? But...he always dreamed with being in a real pokémon battle, so I think it was normal that he ignored me." thought Andrea, trying to hold back her tears. The mysterious trainer realized this and immediately tried to do something to relax her.

"Oh it's true, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Ax, I was born Cianwood City in the Johto Region, but I have been living in Lavaridge Town for the past 3 years. I just moved yesterday to Twinleaf Town to my aunt's house, and this little fella is my most loyal partner, Tyranitar. Nice to me you!" the white haird trainer said with a smile on his face, while Tyranitar stood up straight like a soldier.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Andrea, but you can call me Andy if you want." said the girl smiling again, apparently Alex's idea worked. "Oh I'm sorry, I just met you and I'm already giving you and your pokémons nicknames." The young girls said, giggling.

"Don't worry, I like the nickname, and it seems that Tyranitar also enjoys it, right Tyni?" Said Ax very calmed, but Tyranitar immediately hitted him in the head. As Alex was rolling in the floor, Tyranitar walked towards Andrea and sat at her side. "Well I guess he just like that you call him Tyni." concluded the trainer as Andrea began to laugh.

"My name is Duke, pleased to meet you." said Duke with some jealousy in his voice.

"Well, since everyone is introducing himself, I am the Professor Rowan from Sandgem Town, is good to meet energetic kids like you" said the old man, apparently forgetting the scolding he was giving Duke less than a minute ago. Alex, after hearing him, immediately shook his hand.

"Professor Rowan, I was looking for you in your lab, but your aide told me that you had come to the lake so I came here looking for you." explained Alex.

"Oh yeah, I remember know, you had an appointment today to talk about the research, and since you helped me I'll give you my last pokémon. Duke can keep the Chimchar." said the professor thoughtfully. Alex and Andrea smiled in excitement, while Duke began to play with his Chimchar.

"While I appreciate the gesture very much, I think it will be better if you gave that pokémon to this little girl." said Alex very calmly, Duke just looked astonished at the scene, Andy had a deep blush on her face and Professor Rowan just laughed at the scene.

"Well, sure it unusual to see a young kid refuse a free pokémon." The researcher said, very amused, "But since you helped me, I think I should grant you that as a sign of thanks." He said more seriously. He opened his briefcase and let the Andrea grab the last pokéball. She immediately opened the pokeball, and in a flash of white, a female piplup appeared.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate it." said Andrea with a big smile on her face, while she hugged her new pokémon. A small smile appeared on Alex's face as he saw the happiness of the young girl; Duke noticed that and felt another pang of jealousy.

"Well now that this is done, I'll expect you to come and visit my lab one of these days kids. Alex, if you wouldn't mind, can you come with me?" the professor asked, turning away from the kids. Alex just nodded and returned Tyni to his pokéball.

"It was very nice to meet you guys, I hope I can see you again someday. See ya later!" Alex called over his shoulder as the two of them walked away.

Soon, Duke and Andrea decided to return to their homes, but they get quite a surprise when they saw that half of the Twinleaf's habitants were near the town's entrance.

"Oh my God, Duke, Andrea are you okay kids?" asked an old lady closest to the two children.

"Don't worry granny, we're safe and sound! Right Andrea?" asked Duke, trying to cheer his partner but the results were quite disappointing, Andy was staring at the route that leaded to Sandgem Town.

_I really hope that I could see him again._ The pink-haired girl thought to her self.

"Hey! Are you listening to me Andrea?" asked the blond trainer, he was getting quite annoyed because, through the entire time that they had been walking back to twinleaf, Andrea was just thinking about Alex.

_Why is she so friendly with him, nicknaming him and his pokémon._ Duke thought jealously.

"Whatever, I'm leaving; I will travel around Sinnoh and get as strong as my dad." Duke yelled angrily, before bolting towards the next town.

"Duke, wait!" The blond's mother yelled, but it was too late, the young boy was already deep into the route 201.

"God that kid is just like his father, I don't know what to do with him." said Duke's mom a little stressed.

"Don't worry about him Alice; I'm sure that Duke is going to become a strong trainer just like Palmer." said this time Andrea's mom trying to cheer up her friend.

"But he has no pokémon on his own and..." was explaining Alice when she was interrupted by Andrea.

"Mrs. Alice, about that... There's something you need to know…" said Andrea nervously. She walked with Duke's mom and her mom to her house. Once they arrived Andrea began to explain what happened during their expedition to Lake Verity. She told them how they battled against the so called "Team Galactic", and how they helped the professor Rowan, and about Alex, their new friend that protected her from the attack of Galactic's Golbat.

"So that's what happened at the Lake Verity, well at least you and Duke are safe, and I have to thank that kid Alex, for protect my little baby." said Andrea's mother while she and Weavi hugged Andrea.

"Mom you're embarrassing me in front of Duke's mom." said Andrea with a blush on her face.

"Don't worry about that sugar." said Alice, with a smile on her face "Anyway, if your mother agrees, I want you to deliver this to my little Duke, he may be on his way to Jubilife City." said Alice, handing her a small box.

"Sure, I'm sure that Andrea can deliver that but you have to do something first sweetie." said Andrea's mom faking a serious face.

"And what's that mom?" asked Andrea very surprised.

"You have to visit Professor Rowan's Lab and thank him properly for give you a pokémon, ok honey?" Andrea's mother replied, smiling.

"Ok mom, I'll go." said Andrea as she ran upstairs to prepare her bag. She walked like ten laps around her room, she was having a hard time thinking about what to carry and what to wear, even if she thought that it was going to be a small travel, she was very nervous. At the end, she decided to not change her clothes.

"Ax told me that this outfit was very cute so I think I will wear it for a little more." said to herself in a low tone, as a light blushed appeared on her cheeks, but she didn't noticed that her mom was outside the door.

_Kids these days grow up so fast, I just hope that she doesn't get her feelings hurt._ Andrea's mother thought, tears of happiness dripping down her face.

After a few more minutes, Andrea finally finished with all the preparations and was ready to begin her trip.

'Ok mom, I'm ready to go!" the pink-haired girl said with a smile.

"Take care honey! And remember to call me when you reach Jubilife City, got it?" Andrea's mother said, hugging her daughter tightly before stepping aside. Weavi just hugged her one more time and went inside to finish his breakfast. Andrea kissed her mom on the cheek and began to walk towards her destination.

The walk was quite relaxing she saw a bunch of playful Bidoofs, a flock of Starlys flying in the blue sky, she and Penguigo, her recently nicknamed Piplup, walked slowly, enjoying the view and the company of each other. They had to battle a few wild pokémons, At first Andy had some trouble with commanding her pokémon to battle since she didn't knew anything about pokémon battles and certainly she didn't knew anything about Piplup's attacks, but she find her way and passed all those challenges.

"Wow, you are incredible Penguigo, I bet that if we train hard, we could be as good as Ax and Tyni." said Andrea to the tiny leaf pokémon, with a smile on her face, but then she suddenly blushed as her brain asked her why did she thought immediately in Ax instead of Duke? In any way she wanted to analyze, she just ended blushing more and more. But her self-conscience exam was abruptly interrupted by the large sound of an explosion coming from Sandgem Town.

"What's going on? Is today Explosion Day or something like that?" said Andy to herself after she recovered from the scare. "Anyway, let's hurry to Sandgem Town Penguigo, I have a bad feeling about this!" concluded the young lady, this time with a serious expression on her face, her pokémon just nodded and then both of them sprinted towards the place of the explosion.

She quickly arrived to scene and was impressed by seeing a large screen of smoke coming from a near building, outside the building, a large crowd was trying to put out the flames but their efforts were useless, the flames seemed to be unstoppable

"Bring more water! We have to save the professor!" Yelled one man, as he threw a bucket of water to the flames.

"I think that there's kid inside the building with the professor!" said an old lady that was preventing that the children get near the building.

When Andrea heard this, she immediately tried to enter the building to see if that kid that the old lady mentioned it was either Duke or Alex, but some of the men that were trying to extinguish the fire, stopped her.

"Please let me go, my friends may be inside that place! I need to help them!" The young lady yelled again and again, as tears streamed down her cheeks. The older men and women were heartbroken but they didn't want to risk the life of a young girl. Andrea fell on her knees, very angry at herself for only being able to stay on the floor crying while the lives of her friends were on danger. "Please, please be safe boys! I don't want to lose you guys!" she said in a very soft tone, almost like if she was praying, she just began to cry harder, Penguigo was just watching the scene, she felt heartbroken because there was nothing she can do to help her trainer.

_

* * *

_

__

_ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER v 2.0! and don't forget to leave a review, all your suggestions are going to help me to make this story better and better for you the reader :3_

__

_As you realized I LOVE explosions, so you will read a lot of those in my fics_

__

_Right now I'm working in the second chapter so I hope I have it finished this weekend._

_I was thinking in adding a profile page to make a proper introduction for Andrea, Duke and Alex so tell me what you think about the idea._

_See you soon!_

_°*[Dante]*°_


	2. Galactic Showdown:VS Flareon & Toxicroak

_Hi everybody!_

_Welcome to the second chapter of "**Pokemon Adventures: Galactic Confrontation**" _

_It took me a lot more than I expected to finish this chapter. I just couldn't picture a scene in my head, and besides that, thanks to the holiday season I been traveling.... a lot._

_But thank God the next week I begin my new semester at College so I'll have more time to writte. Yeah!_

_As I did in the previous chapter I apologize for any further grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not very used to write in english so probably it will be a mess but I think that at least is understandable._

_time for the all mighty_

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own any rights of the characters and places that appear on this fic, except for my OC. This work is just mere fun, no business._

_Oh by the way, I just realized that I put the wrong names in the ending of the last chapter. I just fixed it._

_

* * *

_

_Last time we met our friends, Ax and Professor Rowan traveled together to Sandgem Town, Later Duke decided to travel by himself to become as strong as his father Palmer, and Andy was asked by Duke's mom, Alice, to deliver a package to his reckless son, she and Penguigo, his newly nicknamed Piplup, enjoyed a pleasant walk towards Sandgem Town, but his happiness turn into despair, as she saw that Professor Rowan's Lab was burning, she did all in her reach to try to help his friends, but the people of the town stopped her from risking her life._

-Please let me go, my friends may be inside that place! I need to help them! - _yelled again and again the young lady, as tears began to ran down her cheeks. The older men and women were heartbroken but they didn't want to risk the life of a young girl. Andrea fell on her knees, very angry at herself for only being able to stay on the floor crying while the lives of her friends were on danger. _-Please, please be safe boys! I don't want to lose you guys!-_she said in a very soft tone, almost like if she was praying, she just began to cry harder, Penguigo was just watching the scene, she felt heartbroken because there was __nothing she can do to help her trainer._

-Idiot, you screwed our mission, we better retreat now Team Galactic- _said a male voice very angry. Andrea recognized the name "Galactic" so she whipped the tears from her eyes and began to run towards where the voice came from. Penguigo just looked surprised at her trainer and began to run by her side. It were a small running, Andrea quickly recognized those weird outfits and quickly tried to get some answers._

-Hey, what are you doing here? And what did you do with the professor? - _asked Andy very angry, Penguigo just stood up beside her trainer assuming an attack position._

_-_The reason of our visit to these pity town is none of your concern, as for that old man, he might be okay, since he ran away, but the kid that protected him didn't had the same faith- _said one of the grunts with a tone of satisfaction -_You are really lucky girl, if you weren't that pretty, you could be a bunch of ashes right know- _concluded the grunt with an evil laugh. Andy didn't care the last part of the sentence; she just fell again on her knees as she heard that his friend really was in grave peril. Tears began to run down her cheeks again._

_-_It's a shame that you like that girl, but since she saw us, we should eliminate her, it could be troublesome if she go around telling what we did here- _said a blue haired man, who for the look and the attitude, it was someone with a big rank inside the team-_ And since you were the one who ruined everything, you should take her down and reunite with us later, the rest of us shall leave to our next destination- _concluded the man as the grunts boarded a small plane, and immediately after that, the plane took off and disappeared in the horizon._

_-_I won't let you get away! I have to be strong and make you pay for what you did to my friend- _said Andy with an angry look on her face, the grunt just laugh and threw a pokéball from where a small red fox-like pokémon appeared._

_-_Poor little girl, you actually think you can beat a big shot like me with a pathetic Piplup like that, these is going to be so easy for me and my Flareon. Let me show you what happened to your dear friend-_said the grunt with an evil grin on his face, he just raised his left arm pointing at the girl with one finger and immediately Flareon let out a big flare that knocked down both Penguigo and Andy._

-You may be very strong, but we won't give up, right Penguigo?-_said Andrea while she tried to stand up, Penguigo quickly stood up and get ready for the next round._-OK Penguigo, let's counterattack, use your Bubble attack. - _ordered the pink haired girl, as her Piplup began to spit little blue bubbles that were hitting one after another in Flareon's face, but the flame pokémon didn't feel anything. _

-I told you that your pokémon is pathetic. Even if your Piplup is a Water-type pokémon, the level difference between those two is huge! Now it's time for you to burn... Flareon use your Overheat at full power!-_ordered the grunt and without any hesitation the fox pokémon accomplished the order of her trainer, firing a huge blast of fire towards the green eyed girl, who just hugged her Piplup to protect her. _

-Don't worry Penguigo, I won't let them hurt you- _said Andy with some tears on her eyes, Penguigo just hide her face on her trainer's chest. As the attack was getting closer Andrea just hugged tighter her pokémon, both of them thought that those were his last moments together. Then a large explosion occurred, Andrea and Penguigo were knocked out by the blast and covered with a dense dirt cloud. The grunt was very confident, he waited to deliver the final blow, but his expression changed from pride to surprise when he saw a big rhino-like pokémon with a girl on his shoulders, and behind them two shadows appeared, one was a red bird-like pokémon, he was carrying Penguigo and Andy on his arms and the other shadow was a small elephant-like pokémon who was carrying Ax on his back._

-Looks like we made it in time guys- _said the girl jumping from the shoulder of his pokémon_-Toro, Dono please take care of those guys, Rono and I will hold him back-_commanded the sapphire eyed girl. The grunt just looked at this scene with a mix of anger and surprise._

-You little brat, who the hell do you think you are?- _asked the annoyed grunt, as for Flareon, the fire pokémon just jumped back landing next to his trainer._

-There is no need to tell my name to scum like you- _said the brunette girl with an angry voice, the expression on her face was an expression of anger, she just grinned at the grunt, who for some reason felt intimidated. _–You dare to hurt an innocent girl, and also you almost killed one of my closest friends, you're not getting away with your evil schemes… Rono use Iron Tail- _concluded the girl, immediately the iron pokémon charged against the grunt and the flame pokémon, while Rono's tail began to glow in a white light. The grunt just jumped back to avoid the hit but Flareon couldn't react in time so he received the full hit and was immediately knocked out._

-The level difference between my pokémons and that Aggron is quite big, my best choice for now is to retreat-_said the galactic grunt, he returned Flareon to his pokéball, and disappeared on a cloud of smoke that appeared from nowhere._

-Damn it! I failed to catch him, but the most important thing is to help Alex and that girl. -_said the girl to herself. She quickly returned Rono to his pokéball and went to check both of her "patients". She sat between Ax and Andy, and began to treat her wounds. Andy had a few cuts on her arms and legs thanks to the Overheat's explosion. As for the crimson eyed boy, the injuries were more serious, he have been buried under the flaming debris for almost 15 minutes, so he was going to be unconscious for a little longer. Also the recently arrived trainer cleaned some blood stains from Ax's face, and used her headband as an improvised bandage for a big cut on his left arm._

_The time passed very slowly, while Ax and Andy were lying under a tree, Andy was cutely sleeping, she was hugging Penguigo like if she was some sort of teddy bear, as for Alex, well he looked like someone who just felt from the roof of a 5 stories building, all spread and comfy on the grass._

-It has been a while since the last time I saw him sleeping like a Snorlax – _said the stranger with a little giggle at the end. The girl grabbed Ax's pokéballs and threw them to release the pokémons inside. Quickly, Tyni appeared, he barely could stand on his feet, she knew the strength of Tyni, so when she saw him all beaten up she immediately knew that those guys were as evil and strong as she was told._

-If they are the same group that gave that strange armor to Archie, then I'll have to ask for help of my seniors. –_said the girl to herself while she was giving some food and potions to Ax's pokémon. She was very worried, what kind of group has items that can even defy the logics of time and space? And also, was their mission so important that they didn't care to kill anyone that meddled on their way? Those questions kept the girl's mind occupied for at least half hour, time enough for Andy and Alex to regain consciousness._

-What happened? Am I dead or something? - _were Andrea's first words after she woke up, the brunette just laughed._

-No, you're safe and sound, and about what happened… don't worry, I took care of that guy with the spaceman suit- _said the sapphire eyed girl with a nice smile on her face, Andrea smiled back at her and both began to laugh. _-By the way, my name is Sapphire Birch, nice to meet you! –_said the girl introducing herself, Andrea shook her hand and introduced herself._

-My name is Andrea, but you can call me Andy if you want, and this girl right here is my friend Penguigo- _said Andy pointing at the pokémon in her arms. Sapphire petted the leaf pokémon and released her pokémons._

-These are my greatest friends, they are: Toro, Rono and Dono- _introduced the girl the pokémons with her, the first one was a tall bird pokémon, a Blaziken, the second one was the Aggron that battled the grunt's Flareon, and the third and last pokémon was a small elephant, a Donphan._

-Wow, your pokémons are incredible and really strong- _said the pink haired girl, she was very excited, she began to pet all Sapphire's pokémons, Penguigo shyly walked behind her trainer, apparently she was very intimidated by the size of the other pokémons, but the others quickly began to play friendly with She._

-I hate being a party popper Sapphire but could you please stand up, I can't feel my legs- _said for the first time the white haired trainer after he woke up. He didn't dislike the idea of having her sitting on his lap, but the numbness in his leg was quite annoying. As for the young girl, a sudden blush appeared on her face and began to apologize, Ax just stood up and move his leg trying to feel it again and Andy was quite surprise by the fact that he knew about the girl who rescued them._

- By the way, next time try to be more careful when you throw me, will you Dono? - _said Ax while he petted the small pokémon. Sapphire just let out a nervous laugh and Andy was very surprised since it was the second time that Ax guessed right the name, being Sapphire's name the first._

- D-D-Do you know her Alex? - _asked the pink haired trainer. A sudden light blush appeared on her face as she thought that Ax could think that she was jealous._

-Oh yeah, she is one of my closest friends, I could even say that she is like a sister to me. Her teacher and mine are very good friends so eventually we also became good friends- _explained calmly the crimson eyed kid._

-Your teachers? – _asked again the youngest girl. She hated to admit it but she was kind of jealous but she did her best to suppress it._

-Yes, we both are apprentices of gym leaders. My teacher was Winona, the leader of Fortree City's Gym, and Al was apprentice of Flannery, the Lavaridge's Gym leader. - _answered this time the brunette, Andy was just shocked, not only Alex knew the name of the strange girl, but she also discovered that both of them are very close friends._

-Talking about Gym Leaders… where is Ruby? - _asked the young boy. _

_-_He is training with Wallace right now. But don't worry I came here with Silver and Yellow, right now they might be helping in Sandgem Town- _Explained the oldest girl, Ax just nodded, his expression was calm until Sapphire mentioned the lab incident, suddenly his calm expression turned into a mix of rage and frustration as he remembered his battle against Team Galactic._

-Anyway, how did I ended here if I was buried under the flaming debris- _said Ax trying to cover his rage._

-I rescued you using Dono, but since I was in a hurry, we had to carry you all way here.-_said the brunette with an innocent smile on her face. When the young boy saw her smile, for some reason he felt very relieved._

_-_Thanks Sapph I owe you one. Anyway, we better go and check how Silver and Yellow are doing. I'm really looking forward to mess around a little bit with Yellow._-Said the crimson eyed kid as he began to walk towards the town. Sapphire began to walk behind him, she was very relieved to see Alex unharmed. Andy walked with them as well, she felt a strange sadness, but she tried her best to hide it. As they walked together, Ax couldn't avoid remembering his encounter with the Team Galactic._

-----[FLASHBACK]-----

_Ax and the Professor said good bye to Duke and Andy and began to walk towards Rowan's lab._

-My good friend, the Professor Oak have told me a lot about you Alex- _said Rowan to break the ice._

-Really? - _said Alex very surprised._

-Sure, He told me about you being a very talented trainer only compared to the 10 Dex Holders. He also told me about your help in his research- _explained the oldest man, Ax was blushing after hearing the praises from one of the greatest pokémon experts on the world._

-Well I met his grandson when we were both kids, and we became training partners, since we both were trained by the Gym Leader of Cianwood City. He was always the best and I always wanted to surpass him but he is always one step ahead of me, that's kind of annoying but is a good motivation. - _said the young boy with a nostalgic tone and a smile on his face._

_They kept walking for a few more minutes before they reached his destination. When they arrived, they saw that Duke was already there for some odd reason._

-I always thought that this route was longer, but I guess I was wrong- _said the blue eyed trainer to himself._

-How do you get here so fast dude? -_asked very surprised Ax._

-I just ran. You should try it someday, you sure are slow! –_Answered calmly the blond kid. _–Anyway, I think I should thank you properly for the Chimchar you gave me. - _Continued the kid, the professor just nodded and put a hand on Duke's shoulder._

-Well, it seems that you really love pokémons, don't you?- _asked the elder, Duke just nodded quickly with a smile on his face._-In that case I think you deserve to have one of this- _said the professor as he handed an orange thing and began to walk towards his lab._

-So… It seems that from now on, you are one of them- _said the white haired kid with a smile on his face._

-One of them? What do you mean? - _asked the youngest boy. Ax just laughed quietly and began to walk towards Rowan's lab._

-You will know the answer when the right moment arrives, but for now on I recommend you to take a trip around the region, or some stuff like that- _said Ax without looking at Duke. The blond kid seemed very upset by this._

-Also I wanted to thank you for protecting Andy back at the lake, she is very important to me so I'm glad that you appeared at the right time- _continued talking the blond kid. Ax stopped almost immediately after hearing him._-But that won't happen again, I'm going to become stronger to protect everyone I care for, especially Andy. – _As he said this, Duke raised his left fist pointing towards the crimson eyed kid. Ax just turned around with a mocking smile on his face._

-It's way more easy to say things than do them right kid? - _began to say the older kid. _–But I got to tell you, you sure have guts boy, I'll give you that- _Duke just watched him with an astonished look as the white haired kid continued –_Anyway, if you excuse me, I have more important things to do- _concluded Ax, as he turned away again and began to walk toward the lab. Duke remained silent, he was very astonished by the words of his "rival" but at the same time he felt very angry, Ax was clearly underestimating him, as soon as Ax disappeared from his view, he took off again, this time his destination was the route that connect Sandgem Town and Jubilife City._

_After the long chat, Ax was finally standing in front of the lab's door. In the distance he saw Duke leaving the town. _–Well I'm sure Crys would call me a jerk but what is done is done- _said the young boy to himself. A sudden shiver ran down his spine as soon as he opened the door._

_His fears became real as he saw a young lady and an older man lying unconscious in the floor. Suddenly a loud scream in another room attracted Ax's attention. When he looked at the room he saw the professor in the ground, he was severely injured. Standing next to the old man were a young man with blue hair with an expression of satisfaction and a big purple frog-like pokémon, a Toxicroak._

-YOU MONSTERS! HOW YOU DARE TO USE YOUR POKEMONS TO HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE? - _said the professor very angry._

-That's very simple my dear professor. We have a goal and, to achieve that goal we need a few things, one of them is your help, so hurting innocent people is our method to make you work with us- _explained slowly the young man, he seemed to be very serious about that stuff. The 2 grunts that were with him just laughed when he saw how the blue haired man raised his hand to make a sign to his pokémon, who immediately used his left hand to grab a young girl by the neck and smash her against a wall. The girl just screamed in pain and a few tears rolled down her cheek._

-LET HER GO!- _yelled Alex._

-You didn't ask it very nicely, but since I'm a very good person I'll do as you wish- _said the blue haired man, who never seem to lose his calm. He snapped his fingers, immediately the frog pokémon threw the girl at Alex, who caught her in his arms but thanks to the strength of the "impact" he fell on his back. Alex tried to stand up but the 2 grunts threw each one a pokéball. From the first one, a red turtle with a grey shell appeared, a Torkoal. The second pokémon grey wolf-like pokémon appeared, a Mightyena._

-If I fight in here this people might get even more hurt. I need a plan and I need it now, but if I don't do something maybe I'll leave this place in a body bag.-_said the crimson eyed kid to himself. He didn't want to admit it but he was feeling very frustrated._

-Damn it I think it's do or die! Tyranitar it's time to rock! - _said Al, as he released his pokémon. Immediately after Tyranitar appeared, a fierce sandstorm swept the entire lab. _–If there is one chance to help these people is now, Flane, let's rock!- _said the kid while he released another pokémon _–listen girl, take this people with you, Ty and I will hold them in here- _explained to his pokémon, this one was a beautiful white horse with a fire mane and a horn, a Rapidash. The horse pokémon quickly understood what her trainer was trying to do and as soon as he finished loading the wounded on her back, she ran away as fast as she could._

-It seems that your little charade work, right kiddo?- _said suddenly the blue haired man, Ax was very astonished, how it was possible that he could see anything in that sandstorm. _–It's time to play like big boys. Toxicroak use Sunny Day- _ordered he trainer as his pokémon began to emit a light glow, after that, the sandstorm as quickly as it began._

-Thanks for that… Tyranitar use Fire Fang on Mightyena and then show that Torkoal a good Stone Edge- _ordered very excited, Tyranitar quickly obeyed the commands, first he rushed towards the wolf pokémon while some flames appeared on Ty's mouth, but unfortunately the grunt quickly made his Mightyena counterattack with Iron Tail, that attack was follow by a fierce Body Slam from Torkoal._

-I thought I told you to play like a big boy, but you are nothing more than a stuck-up runt- _said again the blue haired trainer._

-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Tyranitar show him a lesson, use Giga Impact! - _ordered Alex very angry, he was letting his emotions do all the thinking. Tyranitar obeyed but this time he was countered by a powerful mix between Hyper Beam and Overheat, The resulting explosion sent the three pokémons away and leave them badly injured, also made a serious damage in the building's structure. The older guy just raised his hand and murmured something. Quickly his Toxicroak ran and delivered a fierce Focus Punch to Tyranitar sending him to the next room. _

-He is Saturn, one of the 4 commanders of the Team Galactic. Remember that you runt. - _said a grunt._

-You are dead kid, Torkoal use Eruption! - _ordered one of the grunts, as his pokémon obeyed, a fiery river of flames flooded the room. The computers in the lab began to explode one after another until they reached the mainframe which made the biggest explosion._

-Idiot! What are you doing, we were supposed to collect the research of that old man, but now you destroyed everything. - _said Saturn, for the first time he was angry. The three guys escaped quickly from the building, Alex ran to help Tyranitar but a piece of the wall fell on top of him, he eventually found his way out of there. He was almost fainting; all the effort to escape from his debris tomb, and all the damage from the falling things, mixed with the smoke really damaged him. He used his last strength to return Tyni to his pokéball. Then once again, a big piece of debris fall on top of him knocking him out. After that, he woke up in the route that leads to Sandgem Beach with Sapphire and Andy._

-----[FLASHBACK]-----

_After he finished with his flashback his face was showing anger, he was angry with those guys for injuring those innocent people. But mainly he was angry with himself for not being able to stop those guys and for letting his emotions took control of him. Sapphire just looked at her friend, she was confused, she had never see him like that. She didn't knew what happened in that lab, but she knew that it had to be something very bad to make him act like that. As for Andrea, she was trying to control herself, she was very scared, it was the second time that she was almost killed, she did her best but she eventually felt overwhelmed and began to cry silently. The three of them continued walking towards the town, none of them wanted to return there, every one for his own reasons, but for some reason they just kept walking towards the town._

_

* * *

_

_That was the second one!!! YEAH!!! _

_I hope you enjoy it. The battle in the lab was the hardest scene, I don't knwo why, but boy that thing gave some hard time!_

_Don't forget to leave a review, all your suggestions are going to help me to make this story better and better for you the reader :3_

Once again I apologize for my bad english.

The idea of adding the profile page is still stands so tell me what you think about the idea.

HAPPY HOLYDAYS!!!

_See you!!!_

_°*[Dante]*°_


	3. Clashing Emotions: Making The First Move

_Hello everyone!_

_Welcome to the third chapter of "**Pokemon Adventures: Galactic Confrontation**"_

_First of all, i want to apologize for taking so long to update this fanfic. I have been very busy with all the projects in my school, it's not easy to make all those java aplications in just one week. _

_Plus, I was cleaning my desk when i found a very old project, so I decided to resume that project and publish it here, so this delays while be happening more ofter (hopefully they won't be this long)_

_As I did in the previous chapter I apologize for any further grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not very used to write in english so probably it will be a mess but I think that at least is understandable._

_time for the all mighty_

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own any rights of the characters and places that appear on this fic, except for my OC. This work is just mere fun, no business._

_

* * *

_

_Last time we saw our heroes battling the Team Galactic. First Ax faced the Team Galactic at Rowan's lab and he got defeated with relative ease, and got buried under the debris of the lab. Then Andrea battled them in the outskirts of Sandgem Town, but unfortunately she also was defeated and almost killed but thanks to the intervention of Sapphire she was saved. Now Andrea, Sapphire and Alex are walking back to Sandgem Town, to see how the things are going there._

-Walking like this remind me of that time when we got lost in that cave near Mossdeep City, remember Alex? - _said cheerfully the brunette, but she got no response from the white haired kid. _-I have never seen him that depressed I hope he get over it soon-_ thought Sapphire, her expression turned into sadness. Andrea was looking everything from behind. As for Alex, he was staring at Tyranitar's pokéball. The three of them remained silent during the rest of the trip. Andy and Sapphire were afraid to say something. After a few minutes they reached the town, in the middle, the townspeople were reunited with an astonished look on their faces. Sapphire and Andy went there to look what was going on. They saw astonished how the professor and his assistants were arriving safely to the town escorted by a Rapidash. As soon as the last person left, the horse pokémon ran to meet with his trainer, who was walking towards the pokémon center. Ax just petted and thanks her for his help and then he returned to her pokéball. Ax entered the pokémon center and walked direct to the reception._

-A full recovery please- _said the white haired kid as he handed his two pokéball to the lady in the desk. He went to the waiting room; he was so deep lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the two persons that approached him._

-So It looks like we have the fortune to meet the hero of Sandgem Town. - _said a young male voice. Ax turned and saw a young red haired guy with silver colored eyes. Next to him was a small blonde girl who had a faint blush on her face._

-Oh it's Silver and Yellow too- _said Alex with a very faint voice as he walked away from them. Both of the kids looked astonished how he kept walking away and leave the center._

_The night fell over the town. Andrea was waiting for Sapphire, since she said she needed to talk with his seniors and the professor Rowan. After fifteen minutes, the three boys leaved the Pokémon Center._

-It looks like thing are bad. I'll go and inform Ruby about this- _said Sapphire very serious.-_What about you seniors? –_asked to the brunette._

-I don't know, I think I should go and tell Red, but I'm also worried about Alex- _said the blond girl very sad._

-There's no need to worry, I bet you that by tomorrow he will be flirting with you again like he always do- _said Sapphire trying to cheer her, even if she was the most worried one._

-It's very late, why don't you two wait for him at the Pokémon Center? I'll go and look for him. –_said the redhead guy with a serious tone._

_-_Please Silver let me go with you, besides I have to deliver him his pokémons- _said the blonde girl._

_-_I can't let you do that Yellow, it's very dangerous.- _explained Silver as he tried to convince the girl, but she was very determinate. Sapphire decided to go with them and both of them began to ask Silver to let them go with him._

-Ok, you can come with me but if things get ugly you better leave- _said resigned Silver –_By any chance, did any of you know something about where Alex could be right now? –

-Well I saw him leave towards the beach, so that will be the best place to visit- _explained the blue eyed girl. Silver nodded and the three began to walk. Andrea was overhearing the conversation and decided to follow them. She also was worried about Alex, but she was stopped by the professor._

-You are Andrea right? –_asked the professor._

-Yes- _answered very_ _nervous the girl- _I want to thank you for the Piplup that you gave me at the lake- _said the pink haired girl as she bowed as a thanks sign._

-Yeah, about that Piplup- _said the professor very serious. -_Sapphire told me about what you did back there when you faced those Galactic grunts, it was very brave that you decided to protect her with your own life, but also it was very reckless-_continued the professor, Andy lowered his gaze very ashamed _ -Take this, you deserve it for what you did. –_concluded the elder as he handed a pink something to the girl._

-What is this professor? - _asked the emerald eyed girl._

-You should ask those kids about this, the only thing that I could tell you is that, only those who really love pokémon posses one of this. Anyway, I shall go and began to work, that battle destroyed the work of the past four years. Good night Andrea.-_said Rowan, he began to walk towards the ruins of his laboratory. Andrea said goodbye and began to run follow the three Dex holders._

_She walked through the woods again. After a few minutes she caught up with them. Alex was standing looking at the ocean fully immerse in his thoughts, Yellow was standing behind him, Silver was standing, facing to the opposite direction of where Alex was located and Sapphire was just standing next to Silver looking at the sand. Andrea decided to hide behind a tree to watch what was going on._

-Hey you, care to explain why the long face? -_ said Silver. Alex just ignored him._

-Come on tell us, we are worried about you, you even left your pokémons at the center- _said Yellow as she handed two pokéballs to the white haired kid, but he didn't react at all._

-I saw what happened back at the lab- _said the blonde girl, Alex emotionless expression turned into rage as he heard those words. _–I know that was wrong to read their minds but I was worried- _said the young girl as her honey colored eyes began to fill with tears._

-Make a long story short, I let those psychos make a fool out of me- _said Alex very enraged._

-I know I shouldn't be the one telling you this kind of stuff, specially because I have no idea of what happened there, but it was just a bad day, we all have bad days, just get over it.- _Said Silver as he turned to face the crimson eyed kid._

-You're right, you shouldn't be telling me that. You three should be worrying about informing your partners instead of wasting your time with me- _said Ax with a mocking tone in his voice. Silver got angry, even if he considered that Alex was usually annoying, this time he crossed the line. The older kid was about to leave but he was stopped by a punch right to his face that almost knocked him down but Silver quickly grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. Sapphire and Yellow quickly separated the two guys. Silver quickly walked towards the town, Sapphire went with him, meanwhile Yellow stayed to talk with Alex. Andrea wanted to help Alex, but she didn't want to go out of her hiding place and have Alex thinking that she was a stalker or something like that, even if she was actually doing some sort of stalking. Alex just cleaned the blood on his lip as he felt something wet fall on his other hand, he looked down and saw Yellow clinging at his right arm crying really quietly._

-Damn it! First I can't defend myself and now I made Yellow cry, Crys would definitively call me a jerk- _said the young boy to himself. _–Sorry about that Yellow, is just that after what happened back there, I think I'm no good for all this "pokémon trainer" stuff, I mean, you saw what happened in Tyranitar's mind. I acted like a baby just because that guy called me "stuck-up runt", Flannery, Chuck and even Green always tells me that I shouldn't let my emotions take the best off me, but I'm making the same mistake over and over again- _said the kid as he placed his left hand in Yellow's head, and used his right hand to clean her face. –_Anyway, let's get back to the town, it's late and we have to be together in case those damn spacemen appear again.-_said Alex. Yellow was more calmed, she turned around to go back but then Alex lifted her and carried her like if they were newlyweds. Yellow blushed and began to protest, but she quickly decide to leave things like that._

-It's good to see you being you again- _said faintly the young girl, as a smile appeared on her face, Alex just looked at her quite surprised, the girl just cuddled in his arms and fell asleep almost immediately. Alex took the opportunity to grab a pokéball from Yellow's waist and released the pokémon inside._

_-_Long time no see Dodosk! - _Said the white haired trainer, from the cloud a big three-headed ostrich-like pokémon appeared. _–I need you to do something for me- _said Alex as he placed the young girl in Dodosk's back. Alex took a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket. _–Finally pays off to have this kind of things with me all the time- _said to himself as he began to write something in the paper. When he finished, he folded it and hide it in the girl's hat and began to give orders to the bird pokémon. Alex kissed gently Yellow´s forehead and began to walk to the town. Dodosk did the same thing, but following a different route as Alex told him to do._

_Alex walked carefully through the shadows, he was trying to avoid being seen by any of the Dex Holders. However he was caught by his stalker…. I mean fan number 1, Andrea._

-What are you planning Alex? - _said suddenly the pink haired girl._

-Jesus, you scared the living hell out of me Andrea! - _said the boy very uneasy, the girl just apologized and began to talk._

-Why are you hiding like if you were some sort of ninja? - _ said Andy with a childish tone._

-That's classified information my dear friend, if you excuse me now I have to keep on with my hiding training, ninja style! –_said the blond kid as he began to run away, Andrea just looked at him very astonished, but she felt relieved as she saw him more cheerful than before._

_After a few minutes, Alex arrived at where was supposed to be the Rowan's Lab, but now it was only a pile of debris._

-Sorry about what happened to your lab professor, it was very careless of me to battle inside this place- _said the white haired guy. The professor just smiled softly as he heard those words._

-It is really a shame that this had to happen, but there is no need to apologize Alex-_ said the old man who just laughed at the astonished look in Ax's face. _–After all you risked your life to rescue us, and even if I lost almost my whole research, at least those criminals could get his hands on it, thank you very much kid- _said the professor, also his assistants thank the kid. _–Anyway, I bet there is a reason for your visit, am I right? - _asked the elder._

-You are completely right professor- _said the kid. Alex began to explain his plan to the professor and his assistants, one of them leave the group to bring Rowan's portfolio. _

-Are you sure about it Alex? - _asked Rowan, the white haired kid just nodded as the professor opened his briefcase it and gave Alex the last pokéball that was inside. _–I wish you luck kid, and don't forget to stop by and say hello- _said the pokémon expert, Alex smiled and began to walk away. _–Oh wait Alex, I forgot something very important- _said the professor as he pulled out a blue thing from his coat._

-I really appreciate it professor, but I think I'll pass on this after all I still have to find out if I have what it takes to keep being a pokémon trainer- _said the crimson eyed kid._

-Then just hold it until you think you're ready- _said Rowan very kindly, Ax just smiled and put the blue thing in his pocket. He said goodbye to the professor and his assistants, then he began to walk toward his next destination, even if he was uncertain about where he was going he just kept walking._

_The night passed quickly and the morning arrived. The people in the town was working very hard to help the professor to rebuild his lab, Silver, Sapphire and their pokémons were helping with everything, even people from Twinleaf and Jubilife arrived to help with the cleaning and the rebuilding. Andrea and Penguigo were taking care of Yellow by request of Sapphire. The pink haired girl accepted kindly, even if she was feeling quite uneasy with that. After everything she saw yesterday, she was wondering about what did Alex really thought?_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint yawn made by her roommate as she began to open her eyes._

-Good morning- _said softly Andrea, Yellow took a look at the place where she was, and then she sat on the bed. _–Sapphire told me to keep an eye on you in case you needed something- _explained the younger girl._

-Well, thank you very much- _said the blonde girl, she began to look at her surroundings trying to find her things. The pink haired girl grabbed Yellow's hat and placed beside her and left the room. When the blond girl grabbed her hat, the small note that Alex wrote fell at her lap._

_Outside, in the streets of Sandgem Town things were going pretty good, groups of people from the neighbor towns arrived during the night and have been working restless with the people of Sandgem to rebuild the lab. Silver, Sapphire and even Blue, who arrived along with some people from Jubilife, sent some of their pokemons to help, while the three of them were talking about what they should do with the Team Galactic._

-Hey guys, I think we have a little problem here.- _said the blond girl, accompanied by Andrea to attract the attention of her friends, while with his left hand she was pointing to a place behind her. The other three kids, raised their view to see what was Yellow pointing, a shocked look appeared on their faces. Behind the girl, at her left, a Tyranitar was standing behind her, while at her right side, a Rapidash was rubbing her cheek against Yellow's._

-What are those two doing here!?- _asked very surprised the silver eyed kid. The kids easily recognized them; they were Alex's Tyranitar and Rapidash._

-Maybe this will help. For some reason it was hidden in my hat along with Tary's and Dashy's pokeballs- _said the smaller girl as she handed the note to Blue, who began to read it out loud._

_"My yesterday's big fiasco made me realize that I'm still way behind the all-mighty dex holders, and thanks to that punch Silver gave me, I came to my senses and decided to go on a training trip. I left those two guys to take care of my little angel" At this point Blue decided to make a pause._

-Wow, he even drew a small Pikachu with wings and that thing over his head, how cute! - _said Sapphire as she took a look at what was written in the note. A deep blush appeared on Yellow's face and decided to cover her face with her hat. As for Andrea, she was felling a little jealous, which unfortunately was perceived by Blue, who just grinned mischievously._

-Anyway, what else does the letter says? - _said the only male of the group._

_"Silver you better not try trade them like the last time" Silver just looked away as a small blush appeared on his face. "By the way guys, now we are thirteen" Silver looked at Andrea and quickly grabbed a pokéball from his waist, but Blue stopped him immediately._

-Calm down Silver, you won't get anything from battling her right now. Just trust professor's intuition- _whispered the brunette. The red haired boy just sighed and turned his back to his friends._

-Could I see the present that you just get Andy? –_asked Blue._

-Present? Is this by any chance the present you're talking about? - _said Andy shyly as she handed her the pink thing she received yesterday. _-Could you please explain me what is this? Professor Rowan said that you could give some info- _said the emerald eyed girl._

-There's no need to be so shy and formal, we are friends, and for the look of the recent events, it seems that we also are going to be partners- _said the girl as she placed one hand on Andy's head._

-This thing is a pokédex. Basically it's a high tech encyclopedia where you can record all the data of the pokémons that you caught, also you can check some other things like the remaining energy of your pokémon, the attacks they know and even the place they usually come from - _explained Sapphire._

-Wow, you know a lot about this thing-_ said very amazed Andy._

-Well that's because my father helped with the development of the third version of the pokédex -_said Sapphire full of pride _-also is because of this! - _said the brunette as she and her companions pulled out something from their pocket. A surprised look appeared on Andrea's face as she saw that the 5 guys had a pokédex._

-So that's what he meant huh? - _Said Silver to the guy that was standing next to him _–I'm Silver, "the trader" –_said coldly the red haired kid as he introduced himself._

-The trader? – _asked Andrea very confused. Blue just laughed softly and placed a hand on of the pink haired girl's shoulder._

-All of us have a little title that we received thanks to our skill or the thing we have accomplished during the years. Since Silver is very skilled with pokémon trades he is "the trader". By the way I'm Blue, "The evolver" and also I'm the oldest of the pokédex holders. – _said the girl with a kind smile on her face._

-Hi, I'm Yellow. I'm from Viridian City and my title is "The healer"-_ said shyly the blonde girl._

-And also you are the smallest- _said Blue laughing. _– You already met Sapphire "The Gym Conqueror", one of the three conquerors of Hoenn - _said the brunette. _-But enough about us… Why don't you tell us something about yourself? – _concluded the girl._

- W-well, my name is Andrea, but you can call me Andy if you want- _said the girl very nervous with a very deep blush on her face._

_Blue and Sapphire giggled and began to talk calmly with Andrea. Silver and Yellow began to talk between them. The blond girl seemed to be very curious about what Alex meant with "trade them like the last time". Both groups talked for like an hour, the girls chatted about Alex, their adventures as dex holders, but Blue and Sapphire tried to not tell her the most dangerous parts of their respective journeys. Meanwhile Yellow and Silver were remembering the first time they met each other, talked about their childhood, and also about Alex. Silver seemed to be interested in why he white-haired kid was quite a lady-killer, while Yellow's interest was focused in why the two guys seemed to dislike each other. After the long chat Andrea released Penguigo from her pokéball and placed her on her head._

–Well, I'm going back to Twinleaf Town. I think that I need some advice before I could do anything important like being a pokédex holder- _explained the youngest girl _–Thanks for everything!- _said as she began to walk towards the town's exit. The other guys just looked at her with an astonished look on their faces until Blue decided to break the silence._

-Guys, do you think that Professor Rowan made a mistake? - _asked the oldest girl. The other kids just looked at each other._

-What do you mean Blue? – _asked the blonde girl._

-When all of us became dex holders, we had a goal to accomplish, a strong resolution that lead us to become what we are now. –_ began to say the red haired boy. _- Blue felt jealous about Red and Green. I became a dex holder to find more about my past after what happened to me and Blue. Sapphire did it in order to be like Red, and even you Yellow, you who hates pokémon battles, you became a dex holder and you did it in order to help Red- _explained Silver, but the young girl didn't get the point of his explanation._

-I think that what they want to say is that Andy doesn't seem have any goal or something that motivates her to do the same things that we once did- _said the brunette trying to resume Silver's speech so Yellow could understand it. The blonde girl just nodded as she finally understood what her friends meant. Blue just smiled and began to talk again._

- Anyway, for now we should go with everyone else and inform them about our current situation- _said the brunette with a serious tone. –_Silver, you and Sapphire go to Mt. Silver and talk to Gold, Ruby and Emerald. I will return to Pallet Town and talk with Crys and Green. As for you Yellow, I need you to take a tour through this region and find Red. It's been a while since he suddenly disappeared again- _explained the brunette with a certain worry. The other kids nodded and went to their respective destinations. But the kids didn't realize that there was someone listening to every word of their little meeting._

-I guess it's time to annoy Alex a little bit- _said a young male voice while a small grin appeared on his face while a red mantis-like pokémon appeared behind him._

_Now that the five dex holders have made their move it only matter of time to see the development of things. What will happen with Alex now that he went on a training trip to an unknown destination, and what will be the decision of Andrea about being a pokédex holder?_

_

* * *

_

__

_That was the third one!!! WOW!!!_

_I hope you enjoy it. This time there was no battle in the chapter but expect something interesting in the next one._

_Don't forget to leave a review, all your suggestions are going to help me to make this story better and better for you the reader :3_

Once again I apologize for my bad english and for the huge delay on the update.

The idea of adding the profile page is still stands so tell me what you think about the idea.

__

_See you!!!_

_°*[Dante]*°_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everybody!_

_Well, after a loooooooooooooooooooooooong delay, it came to what, i bet, everyone expected, so i'm just making it official._

_I'm prematurely ending this project to focus on college, since i had to repeat my second year (bummer!)_

_If there is someone who feels like "hey i want to keep on with the project" send me a PM and we can decide something._

_Maybe i will write another project in the future but for now, its school time._

_so... for now its a good bye._


End file.
